


Deep Therapy

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Doctor/Patient, F/M, First Time, Light Bondage, Murder, Non-Abusive Relationship, Oral Sex, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, murderous clowns, sex therapy, straightjacket, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Dr. Quinzel decides to try a new therapy on her patient.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cjb16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjb16/gifts).



Dr. Quinzel smiled as she pushed her glasses up her nose and looked over her appointment book that lay open on her desk. She had made sure that all her other appointments for the afternoon had been ushered off onto other doctors in Arkham, which was easy, as there were several doctors, new employees of Arkham Asylum, always looking to prove their worth. Giving them some big cases to work with, like Scarecrow, was her prerogative as one of the senior staff. She always felt a little bad about pushing Dr. Crane off on one of the new kids.

Most of them, newly minted doctors who had just graduated from school, were all bright and shiny and positive, who believed they were going to be the one to fix these patients. Inevitably Crane would drive them insane with fear, or scare them so thoroughly, that they never reported back for work. Harleen frowned, but she shrugged. She supposed it weeded out the weak from the skilled among the new doctors. There was Captain Boomerang, mostly harmless, but an irritating transfer from Star City. If he made one more lude remark she was going to plant the spike of her heel into his groin and grind it there until he learned some manners. Probably better Boomerang was seeing someone else today; she didn’t have the time or patience to deal with him right now. There was also Calendar Man, also known as Julian Gregory Day, who was boring as hell since all he wanted to talk about were the significance of holidays and certain days of the year that made no sense to Harleen. She tried to listen to him, but...she rolled her eyes at the thought of the man’s dull droning voice and gave a shudder. And lastly there was Jaina Hudson who called herself the white rabbit. Harleen couldn’t stand her. She was always flirting with the staff and she had the nerve to try and flirt with the Joker like he was the sort of simple man who would fall for that kind of thing. 

Harleen made a face closing her book with a snap as she looked around her simple office. She had a desk, a couch for patients, or a chair depending on the patient’s mood at the time, and a few images of landscapes on the walls, as well as a clock. The room was austere and simple, but right now it looked like heaven since she was going to spend time here with the Joker. Everyone had been assigned to a different doctor for today so she could focus on her main patient, her most special patient, the Joker. She hadn’t seen him in over a week (there had been an incident with a guard. Harleen didn’t know the details, but Joker had been in solitary for the last week and a half, no visitors. This was her first time seeing him in all that time.) 

They had been teasing one another for months, with words. The man had a silver tongue. He was intelligent, charismatic, handsome (in his own special way), funny, he listened, and something Harleen had never found in anyone else--he cared, at least for her. Joker showed her a level of caring and understanding she had never found in another human being and she knew he didn’t care for anyone. Joker thought of everyone else as fuel for his jokes, as fodder for his fight with Batman because other people just weren’t that important to him. But she was different, she had reached out and touched something inside him. 

It had thrown him for a loop when they connected. She could tell Joker was used to being a solo act, with no one else understanding or “getting” him, but she did and it had surprised him. At the same time Joker had discovered the darkness in her and he enjoyed, praised it, he made her feel accepted, understood...loved. She knew he wasn’t a sexual being by nature, or rather, sex wasn’t something he thought about, but she knew he did think about it with her just by the way he looked at her during their therapy sessions, the way he spoke...the little gifts he gave her, a bar of soap that he had carved into a heart with their initials, the shiv he had made from a toothbrush with her name on it, the way he had drawn a big heart in the middle of his cell wall in his cellmate’s blood, (that was the last time Dr. Arkham had allowed the Joker to have a roommate) with her name, or rather the pet name he had given her--Harley Quinn--in the middle of the heart. (That little incident had almost lost her having Joker as a patient, except no one really believed Harley Quinn was referring to her. Harleen had objected and Joker had thrown such a fit when he had thought he was going to have to switch doctors when Arkham had suggested that Joker was too violent for a female doctor (the sexist). Joker had killed three guards in response, that had been enough to force Arkham to relent and let Joker remain as her patient. 

And today was the day that they were going to consummate their love. She had decided last week when Joker had given her such a longing look as he was taken back to his cell after their last session. Now, she just had to wait until it was time for their appointment. 

* 

Joker, wearing a pair of bright orange pants with the name ARKHAM printed in big block letters down the right leg, was wrapped up tight in a straightjacket with chains around him that were being held by a guard on either side of him, his feet in little pink slippers. His usually styled green hair was messy, but he sang at the top of his lungs while the two guards escorted him down the halls. 

“I feel so smoochie 

When I hold your hands and look in your eyes 

I feel so smoochie when I touch your lips and I realize 

That to hold you near make rainbows appear 

And life is just one long kiss 

With the moon shining down 

And the stars kinda frown 

And say golly, just look what we miss…” 

A few of the patients that heard Joker either yelled for him to shut up or applauded since he had a rather good singing voice, which annoyed the guard on his left, Aaron Cash, who had made a career of working at Arkham Asylum. Joker had a very good singing voice. The man might have been a great singer, say back in the 1940’s. Cash wasn’t sure why it annoyed him so much that Joker could sing, but it did. He, unlike his partner though, knew not to engage the Joker in conversation. Conversations with the Joker were either pointless or ended up leading down dark roads one did not want to explore. 

The guard on his right, Louis Green, still hadn’t learned not to speak to the Joker except to give orders as he groaned and rolled his eyes. “Will you stop singing?” he snarled. 

Joker giggled. “Why? I’m in a very good mood.” 

Green sighed. “Why’s that?” 

Cash gave Green a dirty look, but Green either didn’t see it or ignored him. 

Joker smiled brightly. “I’m out of solitary and among the unwashed masses of Arkham once more! Yay me! And because Dr. Quinzel and I are really making progress! It really feels good to be putting in the work to be a better citizen.” 

Green frowned sharing a confused glance with Cash. “Are you serious?” 

Joker laughed. “Nah, I still want to pull your heart out and use it for a Christmas ornament, but I do feel more inclined to actually wait for Christmas to do it.” 

Green paled a little, which only made Joker start to laugh. 

The trio arrived at Dr. Quinzel’s office. Cash stepped forward and rapped his knuckles against the door, which was followed by Dr. Quinzel’s soft voice. “Enter.” 

Cash opened the door and held it while Green pushed Joker inside. 

Joker snickered. “Oooh I like the rough stuff too, Green. Ah, that reminds me of a joke! You guys ever hear the one about the escaped patient who went around and killed all the guards? No? Well that punchline is a killer!!” Joker laughed. “Get it! Killer!! Hahahaha!!” 

Green shoved Joker down into the chair that sat in front of Dr. Quinzel’s desk. The chair had arms on the side so that when Green shoved Joker down, Joker’s strapped in elbows slammed against the wood hard enough that Joker’s teeth slammed against each other, hard enough that Joker yelped from the slamming of his elbows on the arms, to his rear slamming into the seat. The young blonde doctor had stood up when they entered and Green was once more reminded of what a killer figure the doctor had. She was petite, curvy, blonde with a pair of stunning blue eyes, great legs, and some very nice tits that always looked to be straining against the blouses she wore. Today she was wearing a blue one under her white coat that matched her eyes. He had asked her out twice, but both times she had refused. Still, Green was not going to give up. He really wanted to see her with her hair down...naked...on top of him. 

Joker giggled followed by a pout. “Aw come on, can’t I at least be on the couch!!” 

“Please, be careful with my patient!” Dr. Quinzel said to the guard with a stern gaze. 

Green smiled at her, what he considered to be his most charming smile. “Dr. Quinzel, you really shouldn’t worry yourself about this piece of trash. Joker’s a masochist. I’m sure he gets off on it.” 

Joker grinned from where he sat as Cash cuffed his ankles to the chair before removing the chain that wrapped around the straightjacket and through some hoops. 

“And I’m sure you get off too Greenie. Ooh, are we boyfriends now? Am I a top or a bottom? Oh who I’m I kidding! I’m always a top! HAhahahah!!” 

Green snarled and cuffed Joker in the side of the face. “Shut up, you degenerate!” 

Cash stood up, wrapping the chain around his arm. “The patient’s secure Dr. Quinzel.” 

Harleen nodded with a disapproving look at Green. “You can both wait outside.” 

Cash and Green both frowned. They had waited outside before, but it never felt right to leave the tiny doctor with Joker, alone. Granted, nothing had happened, but… 

“Are you sure Doctor?” Cash asked while Green nodded. “Yeah, this guy…” 

Dr. Quinzel gave them both a stern look. “Must we go through this every time? The prisoner is secure, I will be fine. Joker has never given me any trouble and having armed guards in here while I work is not only counterproductive to my work, but is also against patient/doctor privacy laws. Now please--outside.” 

Cash nodded and stepped out. Green instead, stepped closer to Dr. Quinzel’s desk. 

“Ah, Harleen…” Green began. Harleen’s eyes shot up, her brow furrowing when Green didn’t call her Dr. Quinzel, though Green didn’t read the coldness in her eyes. “I was wondering if you’d like to go get some coffee after your shift? My treat.” Green gave her his most winning smile. 

Harleen narrowed her eyes. “I’ve told you Mr. Green, I do not date fellow employees, and furthermore, I am not interested.” 

Green frowned. “You got a boyfriend? Girlfriend?” 

“No.” Harleen busied herself with papers on her desk while Joker looked on with a delighted smile, though Green did not recognize the building hatred in the clown’s gaze behind the bright smile on his face. 

Green put his hands on her desk and leaned a little closer, dropping his voice to a whisper, but Joker heard him just as clearly as the doctor. “Come on, you might enjoy yourself.” 

“I seriously doubt that.” Dr. Quinzel looked up at him. “Now, leave or I’ll be forced to go to HR.” 

Joker laughed and jiggled in his chair. “OUCH! Ooooh, you need some aloe Green? You need aloe.” 

Green spun around and backhanded Joker hard enough that he split the clown’s bottom lip. Joker’s head snapped to the side, his green hair falling into his eyes, but he continued to laugh and titter as Dr. Quinzel gasped, hurrying around her deck and dropped into a squat next to Joker lifting up his face. Her touch was gentle as she examined her patient’s now split lip. 

“Oh my gosh!!” She gasped when she saw the blood. Her eyes met Joker’s, for a brief moment they stared at each other before Harleen stood back up. Green had retreated a step and Cash had stuck his head into the room when he heard the sound of the slap and Dr. Quinzel’s expression of horror. 

The doctor stood and glared at Green. “Out, now!!!” 

Joker flipped his head in an attempt to get his hair out of his eyes as he giggled. “Yeah, get out you ruffian!” 

Green gave her, then Joker, a dirty look, but he stepped out. Cash pulled the door closed with a glare at Green. 

Harleen dropped back to a crouch in front of Joker and brushed her thumb over his bottom lip, gently wiping away the blood. “Are you all right?” 

Joker smiled at her. She saw there was a little blood on his teeth. “I’m fine sweets. Batman does a lot worse than this. That was more of a love tap.” He chuckled. “Though Green needs to learn some manners.” 

Harleen nodded as she stood and took a step toward her desk. “He just can’t seem to take no as an answer.” 

Joker narrowed his eyes when she said this and hissed. “He’s asked you out before Harley?” 

Harleen felt a little shiver roll down her spine when he called her Harley, but she nodded in response. “Yes, he just won’t give up.” She sighed and turned back around to rest against her desk. 

She gazed at him, biting her bottom lip, her gaze suddenly heated. “Enough about him. Let’s talk about you.” 

Joker smiled. “Ooh, my favorite subject.” 

Harley removed her glasses. Joker grinned watching her as she reached up and began to pull the pins out of her hair. “I thought we would try some different therapy today.” 

Joker became mesmerized watching Harley remove the pins from her hair, to allow the thick golden locks to fall around her shoulders in a soft wave. The desire for her that had been building over their weeks together came over him in a rush. He watched, licking his upper lip as she shrugged out of her doctor's coat and walked past him. “OOh? What kind of therapy are we having today doc?” 

His heart sped up when he heard the light click of her locking the door. He had been hoping that maybe she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He had started flirting with her as a game, but had quickly realized that his feelings for her were genuine, which had been quite a shock. 

The Joker in love? 

Will wonders never cease, he had thought, but while he tried not to be in love, fearing it made him weak, he couldn’t deny it. It felt good to have someone he could talk to, someone who understood him, someone who accepted him so completely, someone with a darkness all her own. His own little Bonnie to his Clyde! To finally find someone to face the world with...someone to play with...his perfect mate. He hadn’t realized he had been missing part of himself until he found her. Once he had accepted he was in love, Joker’s flirting became more earnest. He wanted her, wanted her enough that it hurt. 

And now… 

Joker grinned at her. “So doc, did you miss me?” 

Harley giggled. “I did! I cleared my whole schedule, just for you. And, I brought you a treat.” 

She walked around to the other side of her desk and opened a drawer. Inside she had hidden the extra pudding cups she had brought for him, all chocolate. She held one of the cups up and 

Joker chuckled. “Ah Harley, you are such a sweetie my sweets...” 

Harley giggled and wrinkled her nose. “I thought we might save the cups for later though, I had another treat in mind today.” 

Joker lifted a green brow, his heart beat rapidly in hope, in need. “Oh?” 

She walked back around to sit in front of him. “I did…” Keeping her gaze locked with his, she slowly began to unbutton her blouse. “I thought…” She smiled, Joker felt a rush of heat throughout his body when she smiled at him. Harley had the most perfect smile. She pulled her blouse out of the tight black skirt she wore, sliding the cloth off her shoulders to reveal the cupless red bra underneath; not a bra really, just red straps against her pale creamy skin. Joker stared hungrily at her. Her breasts were soft and full, the nipples hard and a deep pink. Joker’s mouth watered staring at her, his groin tightened, heat pulling and making him harder as his eyes raked over her, his gaze carnal. 

Harley purred, running her fingertips over the curve of one breast. “I thought I might teach you some relaxation techniques today.” 

Joker giggled. “I do like to relax. Usually I kill people to do that, but I’m always open for something new.” 

Harley tilted her head with a smile, catching her bottom lip with her teeth and cooed. “Good.” 

Joker grinned his eyes raking over her, his heart beating quickly, watching as she pulled down the zipper that ran along the side of her skirt. The zipper slowly moved along the curve of her hip in a tantalizing fashion that made his groin further tighten, made his erection press almost painfully against his pants. This was it, he thought! He actually didn’t think this moment would ever happen, that he would actually get what he wanted, her. He wanted the fascinating psychiatrist, wanted all of her, body and soul. He had never wanted anything in his life more than he wanted her--not even to kill Batman. She was everything. 

He didn’t know why he had doubted himself, but...He grinned wider while watching her undress. She was even better than he had imagined she would be naked. He had lain awake at night imagining Harley Quinn naked for weeks now. (He never thought of her as Harleen Quinzel, not from the moment he gave her his pet name for her, she had always been Harley)...And she was so, so much better than his imagination. And he had a really good imagination. 

Harley pushed the skirt down, let it fall to the floor of her office, and stepped out of the discarded clothing slowly, giving Joker time to appreciate her long, shapely legs and...Oh surprise! he thought with delight. Underneath she wore nothing but a garter belt that held up her sheer, black stockings. Joker gazed at the apex of her sex where a small patch of delicious curls of dark hair lay waiting... 

Joker couldn’t help the way his eyes bugged looking at her. She was really so much better than his imagination! 

Harley grinned mischievously, watching the way he looked at her. “Now, about those cuffs…” 

Joker snickered as Harley produced a key from the band of her garter belt and dropped down to her knees, with Joker watching her with round eyes. In moments, she uncuffed his ankles from the chair. She set the key down behind her on the desk, looked up at him, and she smiled. 

Joker wiggled in his straightjacket. “What about…” 

Harley giggled. “Oh no...I get to do what I want--I am your doctor, after all--you just...enjoy.” 

Joker giggled. “All-righty then.” 

Harley smiled once more, laying her hands on his thighs. Joker sucked in a breath when she touched him, her hands sliding up his thighs as she said softly. “Let me help you with these…” Harley grabbed the strap of the straightjacket that ran between his legs and with nimble fingers, unbuckled the strap to slide it free. Once she had the strap undone, she grabbed the sides of his pants. He lifted up off the chair, letting her pull his pants down, underwear and all, causing him to yelp in surprise at how quickly she did it. He was hard, his erection practically sprang out, which made him laugh. 

“Hello Doc!” He chuckled. 

Harley purred, giving him a flirtatious gaze from under her lashes. “Oh look--you did miss me.” 

Joker grinned, his eyes dancing. “I did, I did miss you!” 

Harley stroked her hands up and down the smooth ghost white skin of his legs, her eyes on his erection. Joker watched her, his heart racing, a lock of his green hair fell across his brow, his dancing blue eyes were more intense as he stared at her. 

Harley leaned in and slowly ran her tongue up his erection. 

Joker grunted, bucking back against the chair, his arms jerked, unable to move more than an inch in the jacket. Harley smiled again at him. God her smile, Joker thought as she wrapped her hand around his erection, was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, almost equal to his. No, her smile was equal to his and the shivers that ran up and down his spine...wowzers he thought. Her hand was so warm, so soft, Joker trembled as he watched her, and his breath quickened at her touch. Just watching her touch him sent a jolt through his entire body like nothing he had ever felt before, but when she looked up at him with those big blue eyes of hers, gazing at those hypnotic azure eyes, framed by her dark lashes, paired with her amazing smile, Joker groaned. He had never wanted anything more than he wanted her. 

Harley smiled at his reaction while she stroked her hand up and down his erection slowly, teasing before she leaned in again and licked the tip of his shaft. 

Joker jerked in response with a hiss through clenched teeth. He leaned back in the chair, his knees falling to the sides, ankles trapped by his pants while Harley slowly rolled her tongue around the head of his erection, circling before she lowered her mouth on him. She slid her free hand under him, forcing him to shift a little as she squeezed his rear. Joker giggled, but when her fingers brushed and pressed against him, fingering him lightly, he wiggled and moaned. 

She sucked gently at the head of his erection, enjoying the satin feel of him in her mouth, the way he felt against her tongue and lips, warm and soft. She sucked a little harder before lowering her mouth over him, slowly taking him into her mouth until her nose brushed his stomach. Her fingers caressed him again, before she slid her hand free and reached up to cup his testicles, squeezing gently. Joker jerked in his chair, his arms struggling uselessly while her soft, silky hair brushed against his legs. 

Joker’s head dropped back as he groaned. The intensity of pleasure he felt was like nothing he had ever felt before. He didn’t recall ever having sex before, nor did he ever recall having the desire until Harley, but now...He wanted her so much, like he had never wanted anything before. He groaned again, his eyes crossing when he felt her suck harder, squeezing him with her lips, her tongue sliding against him in a way that made his legs jerk and the chair wobble. 

* 

Outside Green was stewing, his arms were crossed over his chest as he glared down the hallway at nothing in particular. 

Cash frowned glancing over at him. “You know you should just give up man. She’s said no three times now. It ain’t happening.” 

Green’s upper lip curled in derision. “She probably thinks she’s too good for me.” 

Cash smirked. “If she does, she ain’t wrong.” 

Green shot him a dirty look when they both heard a groan coming from Dr. Quinzel’s office followed by what sounded like a chair scraping against the floor. 

Green frowned looking at the door. “What the fuck?” 

Cash shrugged. “Maybe he’s upset.” <>Green narrowed his eyes at the door. He started to reach for the knob when Cash put his hand on his partner’s arm. “Man, you know we ain’t supposed to bother the doctors when they are with patients unless it’s an emergency or they call for help.” 

Green frowned and pulled his arm out of Cash’s grasp. “Fine, whatever.” 

He turned back around and faced the hall. 

* 

Harley hummed softly as she once more took the Joker's erection into her mouth, as much as she could. She pulled her lips slowly up, her tongue snaking back and forth while she massaged his testicles, her free hand pressing against his inner thigh. She loved the way he felt, the way he was reacting to her--she loved all of him. 

Joker watched her, his fingers in the straitjacket twisted and jerked. He wanted desperately to run his fingers through her hair, to feel the thick silk of her hair between his fingers, to brush her hair back so he could better watch what she was doing, watch his shaft disappearing into her mouth. 

Harley looked up, as if she could sense his thoughts. She wrapped a hand around his now wet erection, a smile on her face as she moved her head to whip her hair back over her shoulder, giving him a better view of her as she kissed the tip of him, followed by soft, sweet kisses down the side of his pale erection. She ducked down and licked his testicles, her eyes on him while she sucked on him in a way that made Joker want to jerk his legs like a dog getting a belly rub. 

He sucked in his bottom lip, tensing as he tried not to climax. 

She pressed her head against his thigh, her tongue rolled against his balls before she nibbled her way back up the length of him and once more began to sweetly suck on the head of his erection. 

Joker groaned, followed by a hiss as tiny quakes seemed to roll through his body. He pressed his feet against the floor though they slipped out of his slippers 

“Harley…” He started to pant as she bobbed her head, the warm wetness of her mouth, the sensation of her pressing lips and wiggling tongue, her fingers gently cupping him, the firm grip of her other hand against his thigh. 

“Harley stop...stop please…” He jerked against the chair, his eyes fluttered, his body tense, his bound arms struggled in the confines of his straitjacket. 

Joker chuckled, his green brows raised when she stopped and hissed. “Did you learn that in doctor school?” 

Harley giggled, looking up at him with a smile. “Nope.” She tilted her head. “What would you like puddin?” 

Joker gave her a lopsided grin. She called him puddin! He liked it, liked it very much. 

“I want a turn Harley, I want lick you, I want to taste you on my tongue,” he whispered. “I want to suck on your breasts, I want to slide my tongue inside you.” His voice was heavy with lust, with need. He realized at this moment he had never wanted anything more than to have his mouth between her legs--well except to fuck her, he was really looking forward to that since he had never done it before...at least not that he recalled! 

Harley stood and turned to face him. She moved to sit on the edge of the desk. Joker watched her, his blue eyes tense as she spread her legs, one leg on the floor, but she rested the heel of her left leg on the arm of his chair giving him a full view of her. Joker took a deep breath staring hungrily. 

Harley leaned back on one hand while with the other she squeezed her breast, stroking her thumb across her nipple and gazed at him. 

“Puddin.” She said the nickname again with a purr in her voice that set him on fire. Joker scooted the chair closer and leaned into her, dragging his tongue across her. 

Harley gasped, dropping her hand from her breast to his hair. 

Joker smiled, feeling her fingers grasp his hair, holding him to her while he moved his tongue slowly over her, pressing the flat of his tongue against her as he took long, sensual licks. He took his time, tracing the sensitive skin around her opening, pressing kisses against her, followed by slow licks, twisting his tongue gently, enjoying himself while she made little breathy gasps of pleasure. 

Joker looked up to see her watching him and he smiled pressing his lips against her clitoris and sucked on her. 

Harley bit into her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming when his tongue touched her. She had imagined him licking her, late at night in her office when she would hear him laughing in his cell. She would imagine his hands on her, his mouth exploring every corner of her, but reality was so much better than imagination. Joker’s tongue was warm, soft, but firm at the same time. He moved his tongue gradually, using the tip of his tongue to flick against her clitoris, gently circling the sensitive bundle of nerves before he would gently suck, his perfect, sensual lips wrapping tenderly around her clitoris before he sucked again. Harley’s eyes rolled, her nails dug into the top of her desk. She felt as if the entire body was vibrating; nothing she had ever experienced before had felt this good. Harley looked down at him as her fingers stroked through his green locks. He glanced up, his blue eyes bright while he tenderly moved his mouth over her. 

Joker scooted closer to the end of his seat, burying his tongue inside her, brushing the tip of his nose against her while flicking his tongue in and out or teasingly licking the side of her, finding every sensitive spot, covering every part of her he could. Joker purred, tasting her building excitement. His erection pulsed, and the tension was like a deep ache in his very soul, but he wanted to please her, wanted her to climax. Joker realized as he ran his tongue over her that he wanted nothing more in the world than to pleasure Harley, than to make Harley happy. It was such an odd feeling, as he didn’t usually care about other people's feelings, but Harley was different. Caring for her, loving her went against everything he stood for, but he simply couldn’t help it. 

He chuckled in pleasure, using his lips to pull at her sensitive skin and causing Harley to whimper. Her breathing quickened, though at the same time it was frustrating being restrained like he was because he wanted to grab her, wanted to press his hands into her flesh, to bite, to suck, to touch every part of her. He wanted to squeeze her breasts, to drag his tongue over every portion of her. He needed to feel her! She was so beautiful, she felt good, tasted good, and now that he had her, it would never be enough. He knew craving her was going to drive him madder than he was before…he would crave her for eternity, his girl, his Harley. Joker opened his mouth wide against her, moving his jaw slowly up and down enjoying himself with a soft giggle. 

* 

Green frowned. “Did you hear something?” 

Cash had his phone out and was texting with just his thumb. “No.” 

Green frowned tilting his head like a dog as he hissed. “There it was again. Sounded like a moan.” 

Cash looked over at Green. “We work in an insane asylum Green, there’s fucking moaning, groaning, screaming, crying all the fucking time.” 

Green made a face. “Sounded close.” 

Cash shook his head and turned his attention back to his phone. “Man, you’re the crazy one.” 

Green shot Cash a dirty look. 

* 

Harley started to jerk on the desk when Joker giggled against her. She could feel his laugh vibrate against her and roll through her in a way that made her feel slightly dizzy. She couldn’t help it, his mouth and tongue felt so good on her. Joker took care, wanting to make her climax again. He teased her, his tongue swirling over her in such a way that she felt like she was pulsing. Her fingers tightened in his hair. She bit her lip to keep her muffled whines to a minimum until she couldn’t stand it any longer. Harley released his hair to cover her mouth with her hand when she came with a muffled cry. Her body arched, jerking as her orgasm rippled through her. The heel of her shoe against the chair Joker sat in jerk, cutting into the cheap wood of the chair’s arm. 

Joker smiled when she orgasmed, feeling that warm delicious spill of liquid from her. He buried his mouth closer against her, sucking on her, drank from her, and grinned when her thighs tightened against him. He enjoyed the warm touch of her skin through the silk of her hose along his cheeks as he sucked harder, deeper, willing another burst of erotic pleasure from her. He wanted her to be wet, dripping wet. Joker pressed his mouth firmer against her while his heart slammed inside his chest. His erection ached and throbbed, but he wanted to feel her climax again. It was so frustrating not being able to touch her, but he made up for that with his tongue. 

Harley shoved her knuckle into her mouth, biting down hard with a whine as another ripple rocketed though her, made her squeeze her eyes shut as a blinding white light of pleasure burst over her, the second orgasm more intense than the first. She hissed and groaned until she thought she couldn’t take any more. 

Harley pulled Joker’s head back by his hair to gaze down at him. He grinned up at her, his hair even more of a mess from her clenching and unclenching his green curls, which now danced across his forehead. His lips and chin were wet as he smiled, showing off his rows of perfect white teeth. Harley was panting as she smiled down at him. “Puddin…” She drew his nickname out in a way that sent curls of desire through him. 

Joker purred. “Sweets, my pumpkin pie...come ride on Daddy’s lap.” 

Harley giggled as she dropped down from her perch on her desk. Joker watched her while he pushed himself back a little, but Harley grabbed the cloth handle that was on the front of his straightjacket, yanking the clown to his feet. Joker giggled happily as she pulled him around to where the couch in her room sat and then pushed him back. He bumped the back of his legs against the couch, dropped down to the cushions because of hitting the couch, and the fact that his ankles were still caught in his pants. 

Harley pushed him back with the tips of her fingers. “Lie down Joker, I need to do a deep analysis.” 

Joker laughed quietly, laying back as he asked. “Ooh, can I do a deep probe of you too Doc? Really get in there and thrust into those dark thoughts?” 

Harley giggled. She ran her hands up his chest at the same time that she straddled his lap, one leg off the couch, dropping down on her elbows to brush her nose against the tip of his nose. He smiled looking up at her, her long blonde hair framing her face in gold, her blue eyes, bright and beautiful. He could spend the rest of his life getting lost in her eyes, going mad as he gazed into those eyes, into her. Maybe Harley was going to be the death of him.What a fun way to go, he thought with a giggle. 

Harley caressed his face with one hand, her fingers tracing the pale line of his exquisite cheek bones, then down to his perfect lips, followed by a caress of the perfect smile on those perfect lips of his. She giggled catching a strand of his green hair and twisting it around her finger while at the same time she lowered herself down on him, slowly enjoying the way each inch of him slipped inside her. 

Joker hissed, his eyes crossing slightly when she enveloped him. He pushed back against the couch, struggling, his arms tight around him, dying to grab her, hold her, but he couldn’t; instead he struggled, twisting back and forth for a moment as she settled on him. 

Joker groaned, his eyes locking with hers. “Harley…” He said her name like a prayer. 

Harley cupped his face between her hands and kissed him. It was a long, lingering kiss that Joker could feel all the way to his core; it radiated through him sending not just erotic warmth, but something more. 

Kissing him was like kissing the stars Harley thought, kissing her future. She was in love with him, deeply, truly, hopelessly in love with a mad, murderous clown and she didn’t care. She shuddered. Feeling him deep inside her, their bodies connected and knew she didn’t just want to be with him, she needed to be with him. 

Harley pulled away from the kiss, her eyes shining a bright, hypnotic blue. “I love you,” she said in a soft tone, caressing his green hair back from his pale face. “I love you Mistah J.” 

Joker smiled at her and whispered, his voice deep, rough with desire. “My pumpkin, my girl, I love you too, my Harley Quinn.” 

Harley smiled brushing her nose against him before she pushed herself back up. She placed her hands on his bound arms, wrapping her fingers around his biceps, holding tight as she began to move, rocking her hips back and forth in a slow and sensual roll. 

Joker bit his bottom lip with a groan while watching her. Harley arched her back, her hands pressed against him. His eyes wandered down, his eyes tracing the places where the straps pressed into her skin, the way her breasts moved when she arched. His gaze roamed back up to her face, watching the expression on her face, the fullness of her lips, her mouth slightly open, the blue of her eyes visible under her lashes. He growled, thrusting himself up feeling the wet slide of up and down her body around him, the hot, slick grip of her over him. Joker thrust his head back against the couch with a loud groan of pleasure and frustration. 

* 

Green turned. “Now I know I heard something that time!” 

He put his hand on the doorknob when Cash smacked him in the shoulder. “Look, unless the doctor calls for help we stay out. What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

Green snarled at Cash. “I don’t trust that clown.” 

Cash sighed. “He’s in a straight jacket and cuffed to that chair. There ain’t a lot he can do, Green. Now you can lose your job if you go in there while the doctor is with a patient, you want that? Unless Dr. Quinzel yells for help, we stay out here and let her work. Besides, this ain’t a fucking prison, its a hospital.” 

Green muttered. “Should be a prison.” 

Cash shrugged. “You ain’t wrong, but don’t worry, that clown can’t do anything in the condition he’s in.” 

* 

Joker moaned as Harley ground into him. She leaned back, one hand was still wrapped around his bound arms while she leaned back, grasping his knee with her other hand. She thrust her hips forward, pressing down on him, her body tightening around him as she worked herself toward another orgasm. She ground harder and harder, her grip on him tightening with each thrust. Joker was helpless to do anything but let her. He hissed and bucked under her, enjoying himself even as he was completely frustrated with wanting to grab her and hold her. 

Harley felt her body ripple with tension that suddenly released with a burst, and she came with a cry. She dropped forward to bury her cries of pleasure against Joker’s throat. “Uh, puddin...oh puddin…” She nuzzled close, but she didn’t stop moving; she continued to bounce her hips. 

Joker groaned feeling her flood over him. He pressed his lips to her ear and growled with pleasure. “My girl.” 

Harley’s eyes rolled shut, a smile spreading across her face when he called her his girl. She kissed him hard on the mouth, her tongue sliding against his in a passionate twist. Joker moaned returning her kiss and catching her tongue playfully with his teeth while Harley bounced atop him harder, faster, pistoning on his erection until he was sure he was going to literally explode. Harley pushed back, sitting up again and rocked her hips moving quicker, tightening around him. She was so wet, his erection slipped and slid into her, the tension building faster and faster until he lost control and cried out, bursting inside her. 

Harley gasped, feeling his orgasm, which triggered another started deep inside. She quickly dropped down to cover his mouth with hers stifling both their verbal explosions while she drove him down hard on her couch. Joker jerked beneath, convinced he was seeing fireworks. 

* 

Green looked down at his wrist watch. “They been in there over an hour.” 

Cash sighed. “Man, you need to chill. You got somewhere to be? Or you think you got another chance with the doctor, but dude, you are asking for her to plant one of those spiked heels she likes to wear right in your balls.” 

Green grumbled. “Shut the fuck up Cash.” 

Cash shook his head. “Your problem Green is you like to shoot way beyond your league. You need to aim a little lower...like that Jane Doe.” Cash chuckled. 

Green glared at Cash. “You're a sick man, you know that?” 

Cash smiled at him and shook his head. 

* 

Harley kissed Joker slowly, her body spent. She had fine sheen of perspiration on her skin, her hair sticking to her face and all she wanted to do was curl up with him on her couch. She licked his lips, brushing her nose against his languidly. 

Joker chuckled. “That was fun. Never had that kind of fun before. Glad I saved myself.” 

Harley’s head popped up. “What? Never?” 

Joker shrugged within the confines of his jacket. “Never cared, until you, doctor.” He giggled. 

Harley blushed hugging him tightly even though he couldn’t hug her back. 

She sat up with a sigh and glanced at the clock on her wall. “Shit.” 

Joker chuckled. “Harley! Really, such language! Save the dirty mouth for sucking on me!” 

Harley giggled and stood up. “Just stay there I’ll get you cleaned up and ready before the guards come in.” 

Joker laid on the couch, spent and happy. “Okie dokie, doc, whatever you say. By the way, I really love this new therapy! I can see myself making all sorts of breakthroughs while ploughing into those dark holes and driving hard into those hard to get areas! Oh and sucking...lots of sucking the memories right out…” He laughed, kicking his feet, delighted with himself while Harley cleaned him off. 

* 

Green turned and grabbed the knob, giving the door a quick double knock before he opened the door. Joker was where they had left him, ankles cuffed to the chair, his straightjacket holding him in place. 

Joker dropped his head back to look at the guards. “Hey boys, miss me?” 

Green glared before he turned his attention to Dr. Quinzel. “You okay doctor?” 

Dr. Quinzel glared at him over the top of her glasses. “Are you implying I cannot handle myself with my patients, Mr. Green?” 

“No, I…” Green started while Cash was putting the chain through Joker’s straightjacket. 

Joker started laughing. “Oooh, better watch it Greenie! Don’t wanna make the doctor mad.” 

Green snarled. “Shut up clown!” He turned back to Dr. Quinzel. “You sure you’re all right though? He didn’t hurt you or touch you?” Green reached out and laid his hand on Harleen’s upper arm. The reaction from Joker was instantaneous. The clown lunged from the chair, Cash had just finished uncuffing the Arkham patient’s ankles. Joker was on his feet and over to Green in a heartbeat, sinking his teeth into Green’s ear. The guard screamed as Joker ripped a piece of Green’s left ear off and spat it out with a loud, hysterical laugh. Cash yelled in surprise, at the same time he yanked his baton off his belt and slammed the hard plastic against Joker’s head until after at least ten quick strikes, he finally knocked Joker to the floor. 

Harleen screamed from behind her desk, but the fear wasn’t anywhere to be seen in her gaze. 

Cash pulled his walkie up. He had kicked Joker onto his stomach, his knee pressed into the clown’s back, his baton against the back of the Joker's neck, though Joker wasn’t moving or struggling at all now. The clown’s lips dripped with blood, his eyes danced, and he laughed. 

Cash yelled into his walkie. “We have Code Black and a Code Purple, guard is down! I repeat, Code Black and a Code Purple.” 

Harleen remained behind her desk, Green had scampered to the far corner of the office, his hand over his bloody ear, the piece Joker had ripped off with his teeth lay at the corner of Dr. Quinzel’s desk while Cash held Joker down. Joker rolled his head to the side so he could see the doctor and smiled. He gave her a playful wink and blew a kiss with bloody lips. 

Harley giggled silently, smiling at him, though she was quick to cover her smile with her hand, which only made Joker smile wider. 

* 

Several hours later, night had begun to fall. Most of the regular staff were gone, only a few doctors worked the night shift, with fewer guards. Harleen was heading out to her small green car, parked under a pale pool of lamp light, a plan brewing in her head. Joker had been returned to solitary and she knew after today Dr. Arkham would have even more doubts about letting her have access to him. She needed to fix the situation. She could not be away from her puddin, especially not after what they had shared together. 

Her heels made rhythmic, sharp clicks against the asphalt as she hurried to her car. She had just arrived at her vehcile, setting her purse on the hood when she sensed someone behind her. Harleen turned and jumped a foot when she saw Green. She frowned, realizing she didn’t know Mr. Green’s first name. Green had a bandage wrapped around his left ear. He looked pale and in pain, not that she cared; he had brought it on himself with his actions. He was lucky Joker had been in a straightjacket. 

“What are you still doing here? I thought they sent you home hours ago, Mr. Green.” Harleen turned her back to him and pulled her purse down from the hood, sliding her hand inside to pull out her keys. 

“I just...I thought maybe…after what that fucking clown did to me...I’m sorry you were scared, that you had to see that. I swear someone should put that monster down...” Green was in the middle of speaking, his mouth open, he wasn’t really watching Harleen as she pulled something out of the depths of her purse. He took a step closer to her just as Harleen turned with something in her hand. He only had a moment to register the a small metal letter opener, shaped a great deal like a small dagger in her hand. Green saw the parking lot light gleam off the metal in her hand before Harley plunged the blade into his throat. Green’s eyes bugged as he stared at Dr. Quinzel who stepped closer to him and smiled. “I hit your artery Mr. Green, so when I pull this out, you’re going to bleed death--quickly.” 

She pulled the letter opener out and stepped back as Green dropped to the ground, blood spurting and flowing thickly from his throat. 

Harley walked closer, being careful of the blood, not wanting any on her shoes. She crouched down to look in his face. He was pale and looked weak as the blood rushed in a thick, red ooze from the wound in this throat. With each pulse of his weakening heart, blood spurted out. 

Her voice was soft, sweet, and scared as she cried. “Oh, oh, officers it was horrible. He attacked me!! Tried to pull me away. I was going for me keys when he attacked, but somehow I found that letter opener. I don’t know what happened after that sir, just suddenly the blade was in his throat and I was so scared. Yes officer, he had been inapproicate at work, touching me when I didn’t want to be, constantly asking me out, the whole staff knew about it...” 

Harley tore her skirt, pulled a few strands of her hair out of its bun before she smiled at him, tilting her head with a giggle. 

“You know the lovely thing Mr. Green, so many people go mad working here, go on to be unstable themselves--they go crazy Mr. Green...what’s one more crazy?” 

“Nightie night Mr. Green.” She said cheerfully giving him a fingerwave before she stood up and screamed with a big smile on her face...


	2. Dr. Joker's Session

Harleen, dressed in a blood red blouse, tight black pencil skirt, her doctor’s coat, a pair of fishnets and black high heels, walked with swift purpose down a corridor in Arkham Asylum. Her heels made sharp, steady clicks against the linoleum floor. She tried to hurry while at the same time not hurry. She had just gotten out a visit with Arkham who had given her a quick, mental check up--as if she was an amaetur. She held her clipboard against her chest, her knuckles white, and her heart hammered in her chest with excitement. She had been waiting with anticipation to get back to work, to see Joker. She smiled and sucked on her red bottom lip while she replayed her last session with the clown prince of crime in her mind. She could almost feel his lips on her, his tongue, or the way he felt in her mouth. The image of his face contorted in pleasure as she rode him, feeling him deep inside her. She grinned at the memory--and then there was the fact that had been his first time. She had been his first time! Her, he had let her...Harleen pressed her lips together on a shiver of pleasure. 

Harleen forced her smile away as she passed one of the many doctors that worked at the asylum without really seeing them, until she saw that it was Dr. Melody Johnson, one of the few other female doctors on staff. Harleen had to force herself to smile when Dr. Johnson waved at her. Dr. Johnson was one of Harleen’s least favorite people in Arkham. 

Dr. Johnson rushed up to her and stopped in Harleen’s path. “Dr. Quinzel! I’m so happy to see you back!” She started to reach out to hug Harleen, but seemed to sense at the last moment that this wasn’t such a good idea and dropped her arms. 

Dr. Melody Johnson was a young woman with all the markings of a trophy wife, except for the education. She had a perfect soccer mom bob hairstyle and a yoga-sculpted body. Harleen thought she had probably been a cheerleader in high school, becoming a doctor so she could help cure the incurable, because she was just so sweet and wanted to help others. Harleen barely kept a sneer from crossing her features. 

“How are you feeling Dr. Quinzel?” Harleen came back from her thought with a frown on her lips, but she put on her best fake smile. “Dr. Johnson, I’m fine thanks. Glad to be back.” 

Dr. Johnson nodded. “Good, good. So, ah, are you still going to be treating the Joker?” 

Harleen kept her expression neutral while inside Harley was thinking: you sneaky bitch. 

“Why yes, yes I am. Why do you ask?” Dr. Quinzel replied while pushing up her glasses (proud of the fact she used her index finger rather than her middle finger), and kept her expression mild and curious. 

“Oh I just thought, I mean, he attacked a security guard right in your office.” Melody seemed confused that she would have to clarify her questions, but she steamed ahead. 

Harleen lifted a brow. “Yes, a guard who had been harassing me. I think what he did was rather noble, actually.” 

Dr. Johnson nodded and shrugged at the same time. “I suppose so. I tried to work with him while you were gone, but Dr. Arkham refused. I went down to the solitary cells to talk to him, I thought maybe I could help…” 

Harleen tried not to narrow her eyes, but her grip on her clipboard tightened. Dr. Johnson had been trying to get the Joker from her for months now, the little bitch Harley thought for the second time. Joker refused to work with Dr. Johnson, resorting to simply not talking and giving Dr. Johnson a creepy smile the few times the doctor had been able to spend some time with him. That same treatment happened every time the Joker saw Dr. Johnson anywhere in the asylum, the silent treatment and the creepy smile. He had confided in Harley that sometimes just doing nothing was worse than doing something. Dr. Johnson would always be on edge, wondering, but never knowing what Joker might do. He had laughed, delighted with himself. 

Harleen agreed with Joker that his messing with Dr. Johnson was funny, but that woman was so persistent Harleen thought. She just keep insinuating herself in between Joker and herself. Harleen didn’t know if that constant persistence was because Dr. Johnson had a crush on Joker or perhaps she simply hoped to be the one to break through to the Joker, to find that one bit of sanity… 

Harleen was sure Melody wouldn’t mind getting Joker to herself in other ways as well...like fucking. She would not be surprised if Dr. Johnson wanted to fuck the Joker. 

A hot, white flash rushed through Harley at the thought of someone trying to lay hands on her Joker, but right now she was ready to claw out Dr. Johnson’s eyes and shove them down her throat until she choked. Bitch, Harley thought again. 

“I thought he could use some therapy sessions, or at least someone to talk to. Dr. Arkham said I was welcome to try, but…” Dr. Johnson shrugged. “The Joker wouldn’t acknowledge my presence, even when I brought him pudding.” Melody smiled. “I remember you mentioning it as one of the ways you kept him calm during your sessions with him…” Harleen had to bite down on her tongue to stop herself from going for Melody’s throat. How dare Melody try to use pudding cups to get to him!! Pudding cups were special for her and Joker, no one else, that conniving tramp! 

The clipboard in Dr. Quinzel’s hand creaked under the pressure of her tightening hold. Melody kept speaking, unaware of the spark of pure hatred in Dr. Quinzel’s eyes. 

“... so I had to give up after a while. Though I do believe the Joker seemed upset. He was sitting in a corner of his solitary cell staring at the wall most of the time I was down to see him.” 

Melody shook her head then smiled again. “Well anyway, it’s good to have you back. Ah, do you know if the Joker had been reassigned to you?” 

Harleen had been forced to take off work after the unfortunate incident with Mr. Green. Dr. Arkham had said she needed two weeks off, some time to recover--with pay of course. Harleen was left with no choice but to accept the leave. Dr. Arkham had been insistent and after a little bit of negotiation, Harleen had only had to take a week off, citing that it wouldn’t be good for her patients if she was gone longer than a week; they needed the stability. Dr. Arkham had agreed though, he seemed keen on reassigning Joker to another doctor. Harleen had convinced him that changing doctors would be detrimental to any progress she had made with the Joker. She had eventually convinced Arkham to let her keep Joker as her patient, though it hadn’t been easy. 

She had heard from Dr. Leland that Joker had been put back into solitary after the incident with Green’s ear, which was no surprise, but he was to be released today and could resume his regular visits with her as well as limited time in the shared patient areas. Harleen had also heard from Leland that Dr. Johnson had tried to take over as Joker’s primary psychiatrist, but since Joker hadn’t responded to her or Dr. Johnson, no changes had been made. 

Harleen’s smile didn’t reach her eyes, but Dr. Johnson didn’t seem to notice. “Dr. Arkham thought it best if Joker stayed under my care since the two of us have a bond that we’ve been building on. The Joker trusts me. So, if you’ll excuse me…” 

Halreen went to walk past Dr. Johnson, but the other woman stepped in front of her again. “Well, if you feel like you need more time, I’ll be happy to step in for you, try again with the Joker. It wouldn’t be…” 

Harleen narrowed her eyes at the other woman. She was tired of playing games with this woman, games they had been playing for months now as Dr. Johnson tried to get the Joker from her. Well, Harleen was tired of it. Trying to steal a patient was disgusting under normal circumstances, but this wasn’t any normal patient. This was her puddin. 

Dr. Quinzel put on her sweetest voice. “Dr. Johnson, are you trying to steal a patient from me?” 

Dr. Johnson opened her eyes in surprise while at the same time trying to look innocent. “I would never think to do such a think Dr. Quinzel. I simply meant, if you need help, please feel free to ask me.” Melody smiled and began to move past Harley. “It’s nice to see that you’re okay.” 

She hurried down the hall with Harleen staring daggers into her back. 

“Bitch,” she muttered under her breath before she turned and started to make her way back down to her office. 

* 

Dr. Quinzel’s office was spotless. Any sign that a man had lost part of his ear wasn’t visible at all. The janitorial staff at Arkham Asylum was one of the best, able to make any trace of violence disappear like nothing at all had happened. 

Harleen flopped down behind her desk, thankful to be away from Dr. Johnson and pretty much anyone else. She set her clipboard down on her desk and took a deep, steadying breath. She was only seeing one patient today, the Joker, so there was no need to check her appointments or to look over his chart. She knew exactly what sort of therapy she had in mind for him today. She had been dreaming about him, thinking about him all week, a week that had felt like an eternity. She wanted to share with him what she had done, wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how her love for him had given her the courage to do what she had done to Mr. Green. 

Harleen giggled while leaning back in her chair, stretching her legs out. Joker was like a drug in her system, a drug she couldn’t get enough of; the more she had, the more she wanted. She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment. There was just something about him, something about the way he saw the world, the way he talked to her, the secrets he confessed only to her, the way he made her feel integral to his plan to give Gotham the smile that it needed. Being in the Joker's circle made her feel alive, free to be who she had always truly been deep down. 

Joker made her feel complete. 

* 

Joker lay on his bunk with his hands behind his head, shirtless, only wearing the bright orange pants to his asylum outfit, one leg crossed over the other, and a smile on his face. He’d been back in his cell just a few hours after a week in solitary confinement. He was feeling pretty good at the moment, freshly showered, his hair still a little damp, his arms free of the straight jacket they had made him wear all week (though he was more than ready to get back in the jacket to go see Harley.) He had waited patiently, behaved himself, and remained on his very best behavior while he was in solitary, all in anticipation of today. Because today was the day his Harley came back to work. He let out a happy sigh. Now that he had been introduced to sex by Harley, all he could think about was having sex with her again. There wasn’t a great deal of anything else to do in solitary but think, but usually he plotted--escape, complicated plans, murder and mayhem, sticking it to the police, Gotham, and the biggest fuddy duddy of all, Batman. This time in solitary, however, he had only thought about her. 

He wouldn’t have known she was coming back today if it hadn’t been for the gossiping guards. Hell, he wouldn’t have known that Harley had been on forced leave for the last week if not for the guards talking about some incident involving her. 

Joker hadn’t been clear on all the details, but the incident had involved that guard, Green, the one who’s ear he had torn partly off with his teeth, the one who had dared to touch his girl. Just thinking about the man touching Harley made Joker’s blood boil. The gossiping guards had mentioned something about Green attacking Harley in the parking lot and Harley killing him with a letter opener, by accident, trying to defend herself. 

Joker giggled with anticipation. He couldn’t wait to find out the details of Green’s death from Harley, but what he really wanted to know was, did Harley kill the guard by accident or had she done the deed on purpose? 

Joker bounced his foot, watching the pink slipper than just barely hung on his toes flipping and flopping against his foot as he waited. His mind drifted back, his thoughts on his Harley, how she tasted on his tongue, the little moans she made, the way her mouth felt on him, her on top of him while grinding him into the couch with such vigor… 

But he also gave thought about how he felt about her. Never in a million years did he think someone would come along who understood him like she did, and with his help, she had seen that they were two peas in a pod, that her little perfect heart was just as dark as his heart. Joker’s lips twisted in a lopsided smile. He never wanted a partner, never thought that anyone could keep up with him (except Batman, though that was different), but here she was, a perfectly pretty, creamy smooth, sexy doctor--and she was perfect. She was his, his girl, his harlequin. Joker shivered. It was exciting to let himself have this vulnerability by being in love with Harley. But there was something oddly exciting about knowing she loved him. It was all rather dangerous and fun. Chaos rolled into a sexy, smart--and maybe murderous--blonde. 

“All right Joker, face the back of the cell, hands behind your back, and put your head against the wall. We are coming in with a straightjacket. Don’t try anything. I won’t hesitate to beat your ass to the ground.” 

Joker sat up to see Cash and the new guy, Franklin North, waiting outside the cell door. 

Joker clapped his hands. “Is it doctor time?” 

Cash motioned with his head. “Get up and do what I said Joker or you’ll be back in solitary.” 

Joker hopped up and hurried to the back of his cell. He put his hands behind his back and leaned his forehead against the wall with a wide grin on his face. 

He heard the cell door open and the two men enter. 

“Turn around, nice and slow, arms straight out.” Cash’s voice was gruff as he delivered the order. 

Joker turned obediently and held his arms out. He didn’t move as they began to pull the sleeves of straightjacket down his arms. “Hey Cash, you look good! Been working out?” Joker asked with a big smile. 

Cash snarled as he spun Joker around, crossing his arms over his chest and began securing the jacket while his partner helped with securing the chains across his body. “Shut up clown.” 

“Ooh, touchy.” Joker chuckled and turned his attention to Franklin. “Hey new guy, so whatcha think about working here? Enjoying yourself? I hope you got the insurance. Ol’ Cash there is real glad he got the health insurance, aren’t you Cash? Oh, oh! And make sure you get the dental! It’s always good to have a great smile.” Joker smiled broader to emphasize his point. 

Franklin looked over at Cash as if asking whether he should respond to the clown or not. 

Cash sighed looking from Franklin to the Joker. “Shut up.” 

Joker giggled. “Oh fine. I’m just trying to be nice, start a conversation.” Joker grinned at Franklin. “Cash needs to smile more. You know if you don’t smile or laugh at least once a day you get constipated.” Joker scrunched up his nose. “If you can’t take a crap you get really grumpy. Now me, no problems, everything comes out smooth, like an oiled pig!” 

Cash groaned. “Joker, shut up or you’re staying in your cell.” 

Franklin didn’t say anything as Joker was finally secured and turned around. 

Joker laughed. “Oh come on Cash!! I’m just exchanging health tips with the lad! Everyone poops you know! Ask Clayface! That man is made entirely of poop!” Joker laughed as the two guards escorted him out of his cell. 

Joker’s laughter died to a chuckle looking between the two men. “Do you care if I sing? I feel like singing.” 

Riddler, who had the cell across from Joker, groaned overly loud and overly dramatically. “Please don’t sing.” 

* 

Joker gave Riddler a raspberry as he moved past the Riddler’s cell. Riddler responded by sticking his thumbs in his ears, wiggling his fingers and sticking out his own tongue. 

Cash sighed. “Fine, you can sing.” 

Joker grinned brightly. “Now there’s the Cash I know and love!” 

Joker giggled before he launched into his song. 

* 

“Stars shining bright above you 

Night breezes seem to whisper I love you 

Birds singing in the sycamore tree 

Dream a little dream of me…” 

* 

Cash glanced behind Joker’s back at Franklin who grinned, impressed with the clown’s voice. Together the trio walked down the halls making their way to Dr. Quinzel’s office. <>* 

Harleen had pulled her compact out of her desk to check her hair and makeup. She had her golden hair up in a bun as usual, but she had clipped it in place in a way that would allow her to swiftly pull the clips out, but also quickly put her hair back up in its conservative bun. Harleen giggled, blushing at herself. She was as nervous as she would be for a first date or going to prom. Her heart hammered and she felt twitchy. She couldn’t wait to see Joker again, couldn’t wait to have him alone, to run her fingers through his thick green hair, to stroke his milk white skin, to kiss his red lips...couldn't wait… 

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard him. Joker’s voice echoed down the halls as he sang, his voice a pleasant timbre. She broke into a smile, knowing he was singing for her. Harleen hugged herself. She had never been in love, not like this; everything about Joker thrilled her. He spoke to those dark parts of herself that she kept hidden, even from herself until she had met him. Loving him was freeing, allowed her to be who she really was, which only made her love him more. But the best part was that Joker returned those feelings. 

* 

“Say night-ie night and kiss me 

Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me 

While I'm alone and blue as can be 

Dream a little dream of me 

Stars fading but I linger on, dear 

Still craving your kiss 

I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear 

Just saying this…” 

* 

A knock sounded at her door. 

“Enter.” 

The door opened and Harleen sucked in a quick breath when she saw Joker standing in the doorway framed on either side by guards, Cash and a new guard whose named she didn’t know. He looked so handsome, his green hair curling along his brow. His smile spread across his face, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief when he saw her. He waggled his green eyebrows up and down at her. 

“Hiya toots!” Joker chuckled. 

“Afternoon Dr. Quinzel,” Cash said, ignoring Joker. 

Dr. Quinzel nodded. “Afternoon Mr. Cash, Joker…” She frowned at the other guard. 

“Franklin North ma’am.” 

Dr. Quinzel smiled. “Mr. North. I hope you are enjoying your work at Arkham so far.” 

North smiled. “Can’t complain, Dr. Quinzel.” 

Joker giggled. “Oh, you are new!! Fresh and new like a newborn piggy! You know they slaughter pigs here right?” Joker laughed and made pig noises. 

Cash rolled his eyes at Joker before he turned and motioned to the younger guard with his head. Franklin looked a little pale at Joker’s comments and laughing, but he moved, taking a hold of Joker by his upper arm just at Cash did the same. The two men led the green haired clown into Dr. Quinzel’s office, heading for the chair that sat in front of the doctor’s desk. 

Joker grinned at her while the guards maneuvered him, his blue eyes locked on her while he continued to sing, lowering his voice while the two guards cuffed his feet to the chair legs. 

“Miss me?” Joker cooed as he was sat down. “Did you dream about me Dr. Quinzel?” Joker didn’t wait for an answer; instead he began to sing, picking up from where he had left off, his intense blue eyes never leaving her face while he lifted his voice in song. 

* 

“Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you 

Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you 

But in your dreams whatever they be 

Dream a little dream of me.” 

* 

Harleen was doing her best not to stare at Joker or blush while the two guards were in the room, but it was so difficult! She had missed him so much and the way he kept looking at her, like there was no one else in the room, let alone the world, like her. Joker looked at her as if he wanted her, wanted to take a bite out of her and Harley was perfectly willing to let him. 

She let her eyes roam over him, soaking in his presence after a week of being away from him. His green hair was slightly damp and curling, which meant he had showered recently. He looked a little thinner, but it was hard to tell in the straightjacket and he had been in solitary, twice in the last two weeks. While he was brought meals, they were never all that great, the bare minimum she knew, but otherwise he looked gorgeous to her. Her groin ached with the thoughts of what she wanted to do to him once that door was closed. 

Cash cleared his throat. “Dr. Quinzel?” 

Harleen’s head snapped over to the man, only now realizing that Cash had been speaking to her. “Yes, I’m sorry--you were saying?” Harleen smiled with a small tilt of her head. 

A small frown creased Cash’s features, but he repeated. “Do you want one of us to stay here with you?” 

Harley shook her head. “No, no, that won’t be necessary. It’ll be fine. He’s secure?” 

Cash nodded as Franklin tested the cuffs on Joker’s ankles, followed by the straight jacket. 

“Everything is secure sir, doctor,” Franklin said with a firm nod. 

Harleen smiled. “Then we’ll be fine, thank you.” 

Cash tipped his head. “Dr. Quinzel. We’ll be right outside.” 

Harley nodded. “Thank you.” 

Cash and Franklin left the room bringing the door closed behind them. 

Joker smiled. “Well, well, well, look at you.” Joker made a show of looking her up and down as Harley walked around the desk to sit against the edge in front of him. She stretched her legs out, crossing them at the ankle while Joker smirked, his eyes traveled up her legs back to her face. “Mm, like the fishnets sweets. So, want to tell Daddy what happened?” 

Harley reached up and pulled the pin out of her hair to allow the soft blonde locks to tumble down. Joker bit the side of his lip watching as her thick golden tresses fell across her shoulders. He wanted to grab her hair, force her head back, his fingers tangled in the silk of her hair while he ran his tongue up her smooth throat. He shifted in his seat, his erection swelling. 

Harley shook her hair out before she smiled at him again. Joker watched as Harley brought her fingers up to her chest to caress the material that covered her breasts. 

Joker swallowed and watched as she played her fingers along the edge of her top, caressing her cleavage. Joker noticed that the red polish on her nails matched the red of her shirt, the same color as blood, dark red against her pale skin. 

Her voice was low as she spoke, soft, seductive. “I killed him--on purpose puddin. He approached me in the parking lot, said he was worried about me. I pulled the letter opener out of my purse. He didn’t even see me pull the weapon until it was too late. I plunged it into his neck.” She giggled as she related her experience aloud for the first time since it had occurred, her words only for Joker. “The look on his face was priceless! He was so shocked.” She dragged her teeth along her red bottom lip. “I told him I had hit an artery and when I pulled the letter opener out, he was going to bleed to death.” Harley giggled. “It was perfect puddin, just like you taught me...remember?” Harley reached out to stroke his green curls behind his ear. He purred at the feel of her fingers against his skin, leaning into her touch. “When we were discussing how you killed that one doctor, Dr. Kinnaman? The one who kept giving you injections. Remember when you demonstrated how you did it using a pen on my neck.” She shivered with delight at the memory. “I followed that, puddin. Stabbed him right in the neck, then I screamed for help. You would have been so proud of me.” 

Joker kicked his feet with glee, or as much as he could while cuffed to the chair, and laughed. “Oh Harley! My perfect little pumpkin pie!” 

Harley giggled. 

* 

Outside the door Franklin shuddered at the sound of Joker laughing. “Man, I don’t know how you can listen to that and not get the creeps.” 

Cash shrugged. “If you’re going to work here, you better get used to it. That clown laughs like that at everything. Everyone here is a world class creep in his or her own way.” 

Franklin nodded looking over his shoulder at the door. “Doesn’t seem like a good idea to leave the doctors alone in a room with patients like that.” 

Cash shrugged. “This isn’t a prison, it’s a hospital. These doctors are hoping to make these guys better.” 

Franklin nodded before he asked. “So, ah...you actually ever see Batman? I’ve only lived in Gotham a couple of weeks, so I ain’t seen nothing yet.” 

Cash laughed. “Yeah, you work here long enough, you’ll see him too. He likes to bring the special crazies right to the door. Especially if he’s caught the Joker. Last time he left the clown to the cops, Joker got free and killed eight of them before Batman showed up and recaptured the clown. Ever since then, Batman brings Joker to Arkham personally. Damn, one time he drove that car of his right to the door.” 

Franklin looked impressed. “I’ve seen pictures of that car. It as cool as it looks?” 

Cash nodded. “Better.” 

* 

Harley smiled at him, licked her lips in a slow, deliberate way. “I missed you this last week. I thought about you all the time I was gone.” Joker watched as Harley set her glasses on the desk while the fingers of her other hand played at the buttons of her blouse. 

Joker smiled back at her, his eyes following her fingers where her red nails brushed against her pale skin. His groin swelled and he shifted in his chair, his eyes hungry. “I thought about you too, all week while I was in that little padded cell in solitary, thinking about you on my tongue.” Joker licked his lips, his gaze on her. “Those cute little mewling whimpers you made when you were riding on me, grinding me into the couch...” Joker waggled his eyebrows, chuckling when he saw Harley blush, enjoying the way her cheeks reddened and saw her nipples harden under her clothing. He shifted in his seat; seeing her nipples through the fabric of her clothing made him ache with need. He wanted to suck on her breasts, to flick his tongue against her nipples and listen to her moan. 

“I have an idea sweets,” Joker said in a husky tone with a grin. “I think you deserve a treat. After all, you’ve been such a good girl.” 

Harley’s red lips curved into a broad smile. “What did you have in mind puddin?” 

Joker’s gaze was heated as he purred. “Uncuff me and get me out of his jacket and I’ll show you.” 

Harley felt a rush of heat and wetness between her legs. She pulled the little key out from where she had it hidden in her doctor’s coat and dropped down to a crouch to uncuff his ankles. She set the cuffs and key on her desk. Joker stood up to allow her to free him from the straight jacket, unbuckling the buckle between his legs, where Harley brushed her fingers teasingly along his erection before she stood up to loosen the straps of the jacket, freeing him. 

Her heart was pounding--she had just freed the Joker. There were so many possibilities of what could happen. He could try to kill her and escape, try to simply escape, or simply kill her or… 

Joker stretched his arms over his head. Harley bit her bottom lip, her eyes wandering over him hungrily. He was shirtless and his orange asylum pants rode low on his slender hip. Harley’s gaze took in his slender, lean muscled frame, his pale, ghost white skin criss-crossed with a multitude of scars. 

Joker lowered his arms, grinning at her. “Now, pumpkin--lie down.” 

Harley blinked in surprise, but Joker repeated. “Lie down sweets. Doctor Joker is in charge of this session.” 

Harley grinned with pleasure and hurried over to her couch where she laid down. Joker smiled at her taking a step closer before he reached out to the desk to snatch up the key and the handcuffs from her desk. 

Harley swallowed watching him as he walked over to her, moving slowly, smoothly. “Put your hands over your head,” he ordered when he came to a stop by the side of the couch. His eyes were so blue, she thought as she looked up at him. Deep and sexy. 

Harley eagerly put her arms up over her head, draping them over the arm of the couch. Joker reached out to grasp one of her wrists, his grip powerful, almost painful, but not crossing the line into truly hurting her. Joker pressed her arm back against the couch arm, his gaze intense as he looked down at her. 

Harley didn’t move, staring back up at Joker, willing and trusting. He smiled at her, but before Harley realized what he was doing, Joker moved, his speed surprising. 

He yanked her arm up and she felt the coolness of metal against her skin, sharp and shocking when it was wrapped around her wrist, followed by the same on her opposite wrist. She jumped when the cuffs tightened around her wrists, binding them together. Harley let out a startled gasp. 

“You’ve been a very naughty girl Dr. Quinzel. It’s time for some punishment.” Joker chuckled, smiled at her, and stepped out of her view. Taking his straight jacket, Joker wrapped it around the chain of the cuffs and yanked her arms up and back, using the strap of the jacket to tie her cuffed arms back, pulling the jacket low and tied it around the couch leg. 

Harley giggled, giving her arms a test tug. She wasn’t sure what he had done, but she couldn’t move. “What are you doing puddin?” 

Joker came back into view to stand over her. He smiled and licked his lips as he studied her, his eyes roaming slowly over her figure. “I’m going to have my way with you my sweet pumpkin pie. I’m going to show you just how much your little murder pleased me my sweets.” 

Harley’s heart beat quicker as heated rushed through her, made her nipples harder, more sensitive against her bra, and she felt a flood of more wet heat between her legs. 

Joker smiled as if he sensed her arousal. He strolled over to the end of the couch and lifted one of her legs. Harley watched him as he took her shoe off, placing the heel on her desk. He did the same with her other heel, took care with his movements, somehow making the gesture sexy as hell; Harley sucked in a breath, wanting him more. His eyes snapped up to her face as he dragged his fingertips along the sole of her foot. She shivered, wiggling her toes as the tickling sensation. 

Joker chuckled. “Ticklish? Hmm...I’ll have to remember that.” 

Harley giggled and asked, “Are you ticklish puddin?” 

Joker smiled looking at her from under his lashes. “You’ll just have to find out.” 

He set her foot down and ran his hand along her calf slowly, feeling the texture of the fishnet stockings under his fingers. He smiled, enjoyed looking at and feeling the shape of her legs, moving his hand up to the edge of her skirt. 

Harley watched him, her heart beating as quickly as a rabbit’s. Joker’s fingers were warm, his touch sending ripples through her. Her groin ached more for him every moment, her body ached, every inch of her wanted him. He caressed her thighs and slid between her legs to caress her inner thigh. He switched from his fingers to using the blunt tips of his fingernails when he came to the top of her hose, his nails pressing against her skin. Joker slid a finger under the band of the hose, brushing his finger back and forth for a moments before he pulled his fingers away to go back to caressing her inner thigh. Harley squeezed her legs together, catching his hand between her thighs, which made Joker laugh. 

“Naughty girl,” he purred. 

Harley began to pant with excitement. “Whatcha going to do Mistah J?” she asked, her accent thicker now, he noted. 

Joker smiled at her through his lashes, the blue light in his eyes intense, almost supernatural. “Anything I want.” 

Joker’s laugh was quiet as he tugged his hand free from between her thighs. Harley watched him to see what he would do next, when Joker surprised her. He grabbed her skirt and yanked at the material. Harley gasped, startled when she felt the button of her skirt give and a tear of the zipper as he pulled her skirt down her legs. He tossed the skirt onto her desk next to her shoes and glasses with a smile. 

“There--better.” 

When he turned back to her he quirked a brow when he saw that Harley was wearing a pair of black lace panties that were lacking a crotch, along with her garter belt. He grinned gazing with appreciation at the way the straps of her garter belt pressed against her pale skin, the lace of the panties stitched with swirling flowers and vines that framed her groin, inviting him to take a taste of the pleasures between her legs. 

He sat down on the side of the couch next to her, smiling as he examined the lace panties with appreciation. 

“Well, well doctor, what have we here?” Joker purred. “A little prezzie for me.” He stroked his pale fingers along the edges of the panties where the embroidered lace pressed against her skin. Harley shuddered, thrilled at his touch. His fingers teased, caressed the sensitive skin of her labia without pressing deeper before he switched back to her legs again, taking his time to trace her legs, his fingers gliding over the fishnet stockings she wore. 

Harley moaned, rubbing her legs together. “Just for you Mistah J.” 

Joker beamed at her, playing with her knee. “I do love to unwrap presents.” 

His fingers tickled their way up from her thighs, briefly caressing the spot over her groin, before he reached up and began to slowly unfasten the buttons on her blouse. He wanted to rip her top open, to tear the cloth from her body, but he knew they had to play this game if he wanted to be able to play again in the future. 

Harley’s breathing was low and soft as she watched him undo the buttons on her blouse. 

Joker took his time, enjoyed the building pressure, teasing himself as he pulled the cloth back to reveal not just the smooth creaminess of her skin, but the bra she was wearing underneath. Joker smiled. Instead of the cupless bra she had worn last time they were together, this one had cups, but they sat low on her breasts, the black cloth just barely covering her nipples, though cups were sheer. 

Joker licked his lips, reaching up to slowly drag the fingertips of both hands along the cups of the bra, tracing her skin just above the dark cloth. 

Harley sucked in a breath, her chest rising at his touch. 

Joker looked up at her with a smirk on his lips as he continued to caress her skin. Harley was so soft, so warm, and the thought of taking a bite out of her was so inviting. He could see her nipples, hard and pressing against the sheer fabric. His fingertips moved languidly over her nipples, causing Harley to gasp and arch her back. Joker’s eyes moved from her breasts to her face again, his smile slow, a sensual expression she knew was only for her. He gradually rotated his fingers around her nipples, tweaking and tantalizing them, evoking a growing lust in his Harley. Harley’s yanked against her handcuffs, her chest arching as tickles of warmth raced through her at his touch. His fingers playing with her nipples sent a strange rippling heat that was almost too much to bear. The sensation moved through her, set her teeth on edge and made her want to howl. Containing herself while writhing on the couch was difficult. 

“Very pretty, Harley,” he said in a soft, growling tone while he caressed her nipples before he reached up and pulled the sheer fabric away, tucking it under her breasts. 

Harley hissed when he pulled the cups of her bra down. The sudden exposure to the cooler air of her office mixed with how sensitive her nipples were at the moment to make her jump. Joker chuckled, wrapping his hands around her breasts and squeezed, massaging her breasts in firm and tender measures. He loved her naked, loved gazing at her perfect body, all smooth, soft slopes and with not a scar on her anywhere that he could see; all smooth and creamy... 

Harley struggled for a moment. She was burning up, and each time he touched her, it drove her wild. Not being able to move her arms, to put her hands on him was driving her mad. She wanted him so much and his teasing was torture. 

“Uh...puddin…I need you...” Harley begged, but Joker laughed “No, no, not too fast my sweet little peach. Where’s the fun if we end the game too soon?” He smiled at her and scooted down. While keeping his eyes on her, he lowered his mouth to her breast. 

Harley sucked in her breath with a hiss when she felt the warmth of his mouth on her, his tongue moving in slow circles around her nipple. She jerked her arms against her cuffs while he tortured her with the caress of his tongue on her sensitive skin. “Puddin…” 

Joker chuckled when he felt her reaction, loved her struggling against the cuffs. He squeezed her opposite breast at the same time he sucked on her nipple, stroked his thumb over her nipple while he twirled his tongue around the hard, sensitive bud of pink flesh. He flicked his tongue back and forth, grinning each time Harley writhed and whimpered, at the same time catching her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, twisting the rosy bud back and forth slowly. 

Harley continued to writhe against the couch, her wrists ache from her struggling where her skin pressed against the metal cuffs. 

Harley watched him, his head bent to her breast, green curls falling forward, catching a glimpse of his tongue against her skin when he licked her breast before circling her nipple. Harley felt as if she were on fire, languishing in such exquisite torture. She was so wet and aching, her body arched, and every part of her ached. She wanted him to touch her, to touch her more and deep. Harley thought she might explode with want. The pleasure was building, greater than anything she had felt before. Her breath became ragged, and the ache between her legs was too much. She moaned, her legs twisting, her feet pressing against the cushions of the couch, the fire building between her legs, becoming hotter, ravenous… 

Harley started to cry out, an orgasm bubbled up before she realized what was happening. Joker lurched up and covered her mouth with his, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeply, swallowing her climax cry while he continued to stroke her nipple. Harley jerked and thrashed against her cuffs, returning his kiss desperately, her moans muffled by his lips and tongue. Joker reached up to cup the back of her head, while giving her a slow, deliberate kiss, taking his time to enjoy the feel of her lips and tongue, as well as the whimpers she made. Joker's other hand glided down from her breast to caress her body, to stroke his fingers along her waist, tickling across her stomach, and down to her hip before following the trail back up to her breast again. He cupped her breast in his hand while he caught her bottom lip with his teeth. 

Harley’s eyes flew open. She could see the smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes. 

Joker’s hold on her lip wasn’t painful, but playful. He tugged on her lip before letting it go only to kiss her again. He caressed her tongue with his and his thumb stroked across her cheek as he moved his hand to her throat. 

Joker whispered against her mouth. “Shh...don’t want anyone hearing you now, do we my sweets? My girl. Harley--you’ll always be my girl.” Joker brushed his lips against Harley’s while he spoke, the tip of his tongue teasing her upper lip. 

Harley whimpered. The orgasm was good, but it wasn’t the same as having him touch her, or to have him inside her. She nodded. “Yours, I’m yours puddin.” 

Joker purred and licked her tongue. “My good, good girl.” 

He sat up, made her want to pout when he was no longer touching her, but she watched as he moved down the length of the couch and dropped to his knees, pulling her leg up over his shoulder and moved her hips to angle her part way off the couch. 

* 

“So what kind of therapy do they do here? I mean they do the ice baths or lobotomies?” Franklin asked. 

Cash frowned. “They ain’t done lobotomies here in years. Nah, they mostly do talking, drug therapy sometimes. I haven’t seen them do ice baths, though they got a sauna-like set up on the third floor. And one of the docs likes to have the patients paint.” 

Franklin wrinkled his nose. “Talking helps?” 

Cash shrugged. “Hey, sometimes someone just needs a person to listen while they talk.” 

Franklin nodded his understanding. 

* 

Joker rested her leg over his shoulder, kissed the inside of her thigh while he brushed his fingers along her opposite thigh, his fingertips moving up her leg to her groin. He caressed her, sliding his fingertips along her labia, teasing her with the lightest of touches, stroking his fingers down, then up again, brushing her with the back of his fingernails. The teasting wasn’t just to torture Harley, but it was also to torture himself. Joker loved the idea of delaying his own pleasure, because when he caved in and took her, it was going to be...he grinned, it was going to be like giving into madness--complete, freeing, erotic. 

“Now, let’s explore a few of those deep, deep feelings you have Dr. Quinzel. Tell old Dr. Joker how it felt to kill that man?” Joker glanced up to see her watching him, and the smile on his face spread. “Tell Dr. Joker everything my sweet.” 

Harley caught her bottom lip with her teeth to prevent herself from moaning loud enough for the guards to hear or whimpering too much, but holding back was difficult. Every time he touched her it was like being stroked with an erotic fire. He made that ache between her legs throb; she could feel the pulse of her heat in her clitoris. 

“It felt freeing puddin. It was completely freeing,” Harley whispered. “It felt good.” 

Joker scooted closer, tucking his hand under her rear. “Good, eh?” He lifted her hips up and he stroked his tongue against her, took a long ,slow lick. 

Harley arched and shuddered. “Uh!” 

Joker chuckle brushing his lips against her in a teasing touch while his nose dragged against her skin. When he spoke, she could feel the heat of his breath caressing her clitoris. 

“What else did you feel Harley? Did it feel good to watch him bleed?” Joker purred, his hot breath tickling against her already quivering clitoris, his eyes on her face. He stroked the tips of his fingers against her stomach, placing light kisses on the inside of her thigh, or against the tender skin between her leg and groin. “Tell me everything sweets.” 

Harley nodded with a groan as she looked down at him, mesmerized by the color of his eyes and the smile she could see in them. “Yes, yes it felt good, all that red blood, watching him die. I’ve never felt anything like it. And it wasn’t just about the power, it was something else...something…” Harley struggled for words, but her thoughts vanished when Joker pressed his mouth against her, sucked gently. His tongue moved in a slow caress against her, moving with tender care against her while he sucked. 

Harley’s hands balled into fist and she arched her back, whimpering as she bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out. His mouth felt so good against her, almost too good. She jerked and spasmed; it felt as if she couldn’t contain the waves of erotic pleasure that Joker was creating, as if she might burst. She wanted so much to scream, not being able to really vocalize made her struggle more against her cuffs. 

Joker opened his mouth wider, slowly, taking his time, dragging his tongue up before he buried his tongue inside her. He placed his free hand on her thigh, spreading her legs wider, pressing his fingers against the fishnet while he leaned into her to bury his tongue as far as he could before he began to flick his tongue in and out of her for several intense seconds. He hummed softly enjoying the taste of her on his tongue, being surrounded by her scent, the softness of her skin...his girl, every inch of her belonged to him. 

Harley made muffled moans, her body jerking and twitching. When he began to trace her sex with his tongue again, she squirmed. “Puddin...uh…” Harley’s arms ached from all her tugging and wriggling, but everything he was doing felt mind bogglingly good combined with the pain in her arms and wrists. She didn’t want him to stop. 

Joker gave her another long lick before he murmured. “Would you kill for me Harley?” 

Harley nodded. “Yes, yes puddin, I would kill for you!” 

Joker purred. “You are such a good girl Harls, so sweet, so good.” 

He pressed his lips to her clitoris and sucked, this time more quicker at the same time he caressed the inside of her thigh before he slid a finger inside her. 

Harley gasped and jerked while Joker continued to suck on her while his finger moved into and out of her until she began to thrash. “Uh...uh…” Harley whimpered tossing her head. 

Joker smiled adding another finger; his fingers curled, sliding in and out of her fast, then slow, alternating his speed while Harley struggled, feeling her becoming wetter and wetter… Harley’s orgasm made her jerk and twitch, her entire body tightening for a long, tense moment feeling as if she were climbing a mountain, then just as quickly she felt an explosion of stars. She bit down hard on her bottom lip to stop the screams she so desperately wanted to release. 

Joker smiled as he felt her climax, his fingers suddenly awash in her warm fluids. He pulled his fingers away to replace them with his tongue. He pressed his mouth hard against her, sucked and licked at her to taste her pleasure, all while his erection throbbed with his own needs. Joker continued to lick her until her thrashing slowed down to tremors and spasms. 

He chuckled, licking her before he murmured. “I do love French kissing.” 

He kissed her sex tenderly, smiled at the sound of Harley struggling to catch her breath. Joker stood, sliding her hips back onto the couch more evenly. 

“Tell me again you’d kill for me Harley,” Joker cooed in a soft voice, his lips wet with her, reaching up to stroke his long fingers over her face, pushing a lock of her hair back from her eyes. “Tell me again.” 

“I would puddin. I would do anything for you. I would kill for you, die for you.” Harley panted as she stared up at him. “Anything.” 

Joker purred. “Don’t die for me sweets, live for me, live with me.” 

Harley watched as Joker slid his pants down. Her eyes wandered over his hairless body, taking in the slender tight muscles, his torso littered with light to deep scars, a map of his pain and torment. Her gaze glided down to his erection, the sight of which made her lick her lips; her lips twitched with the need to feel him in her mouth, to run her tongue over his length and hear Joker moan for her. She struggled for a moment against her restraints as the desire to run her hands over him came over her. 

Joker stepped closer with a laugh at her futile struggles. Harley twisted around eagerly waiting for him to come close enough that she could wrap her lips around him. 

Harley looked up at him with a smile. “I’ll live with you puddin.” 

Joker grinned at her, brushing her hair back from her face with a soft chuckle. “That’s my girl.” 

He took hold of his erection and lightly traced her lips. Harley eagerly opened her mouth, smiling at him, flicking her tongue out. 

Joker groaned when her tongue flicked against his skin. He watched her as he slowly guided his erection into her waiting beautiful mouth She kept looking up at him, her blue eyes bright, eager and filled with the sort of love and acceptance he had never realized he craved. He shuddered when the warm wetness of her mouth wrapped around him, feeling the slithering of her soft tongue on him. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, reaching down to caress her face, their eyes locked. His girl, Joker thought. She was his girl and he was her guy. He smiled at the thought, just as much as Harley belonged to him, he belonged to her. Two demented souls twisted together in an unbreakable bond. He smiled at that thought and decided he liked it. He liked it a lot. 

Harley smiled and looked up at him just before she sucked deeply on him, enjoying the feel of his satin soft erection in her mouth, feeling the heat of him on her tongue, tasting the flavor of his excitement. The sound of the Joker's moan sent thrills through her entire body. Joker started to thrust, slow, easing himself deep into her mouth, enjoying the sensation of her tongue, her lips. He jerked when she sucked particularly hard. 

“Harley...uhh, my pumpkin pie…” Joker thrust a little faster, careful not to choke her, keeping his movements slow, but the tension in his body was building, faster and faster. She was so good, so good he thought. He caressed her cheek, shuddering when she sucked hard on him. 

Harley couldn’t respond with him in her mouth, instead she sucked hard and deep on him feeling him to the back of her throat. She looked up and smiled at the expression of pleasure on his face, his eyes partly closed, the blue glowing through his dark lashes. She moved her head, sucking and bobbing gently. She could taste his building excitement, which made her more excited too. 

She wanted to hear him cum, wanted to see, taste, and feel everything... 

Joker jerked, fighting his body’s need to climax by pulling out of her mouth suddenly. “Oookay...wow...that’s enough of that.” Joker giggled at her. “You, my sweet, are very good with that wicked little tongue of yours. Must be all the practice talking about other people's problems.” He quirked a brow at her in amusement. 

Harley giggled twisting onto her back again. “Maybe puddin.” 

Joker kept his laugh quiet as he moved onto the couch to sit on one knee. He lifted her left leg, placing the limb on his shoulder, placing her other leg over his thigh. He smiled at her, running his hand down the leg on his shoulder before he grasped her knee. “I wonder if you’re ticklish here too?” 

Harley’s eyes widened, but she was smiling. “Don’t you dare.” 

Joker straightened up his back placing a hand on his chest as he exclaimed in shock. “Did you just say don’t you dare? To me?” 

Harley pressed her lips together on a giggle before she hissed. “Yes, don’t, the guards will come if you get me laughing.” 

Joker brushed his fingers up and down her knee. “Hmm...okay, you win, but only because one I want to fuck you and two, guards would ruin one.” 

Harley giggled again before she replied, her voice husky with need. “Fuck me puddin.” 

Joker purred. “With pleasure.” 

Joker pulled Harley closer, rubbed his erection against her wet opening, teasing them both. Harley whimpered wriggling a little, pouting as he teased and tortured. 

“Puddin!” 

Joker chuckled continuing to tease, brushing his erection against her in a slow caress. “Mm...my ravenous girl.” 

He slid into Harley, scooting up closer and burying himself deep inside her body, both of them groaning as their bodies came together. Harley arched, struggling once more against her cuffs while Joker grabbed her hips and began to move with purpose. He stayed sitting on his knee, one leg on the floor while thrusting his pelvis in a slow steady pace. Each stroke buried him fully inside her. Harley jerked her arms, the chains of the cuffs rattled, and she sucked on her bottom lip to smother her cries, but it was difficult. He felt good, hard and deep inside her and when he moved, she through her eyes would cross with the sheer intensity of him. She wanted to grab him, grind into him , dig her nails into his ghost white flesh, but couldn’t--it was so frustrating! She jerked on her cuffs, panting, gasping for breath in her pleasure and frustration. 

Joker grasped her hips, holding her while thrusting harder, deeper. Last time they had fucked it had been incredible, but this time was more intense. He snarled and thrust harder, hearing the delicious slap of flesh on flesh, along with the chorus of wet sounds of their bodies coming together. Harley kept writhing and arching, her breasts jiggled, her blonde hair falling across her face. Joker pressed his fingers hard into her, shuddering as he held back. He released one of her hips to slide his hand down her pelvis, his thumb sliding down to find her clitoris. He rubbed the swollen, pink flesh, grinning when Harley’s thrashing became more intense. The little cries she made, her attempts at muffling her pleasure turned him on more. He slowed his thrusting down, gradually sliding in and out of her while he caressed her clitoris until he felt that building tension in her body. Harley practically vibrated, her breathing coming in quick, staccato pants… 

Harley threw her head back against the couch arm, her arms pressed against her cheeks, her entire body tight like a bow string that suddenly snapped as her orgasm sprang to light, washed over her until she knew she saw stars. 

Joker bit his bottom lip when she came, stiffening as Harley’s orgasm rolled over him, her body tightening its hold on him until he hissed with the pleasure of it all. When he felt her relax a little, Joker dropped down across her body, thrusting one hand down between her and the couch. He bent her leg on his shoulder forward with him while he reached around under her cuffed arms to grasp her hair with his other hand, at the same time covering her mouth with his in a passionate, punishing kiss. Joker increased his thrusts, faster, deeper, harder. The couch began to protest, but he couldn’t stop. 

* 

“You think any of that talking works?” Franklin asked. 

Cash frowned in thought. “I don’t know. For some of the patients, it seems to. Sometimes that guy, you know the Riddler, the one that yelled at Joker about singing?” 

Franklin nodded and Cash continued. “Sometimes he seems to get better and he gets himself released, but he never lasts long on the outside.” The older guard shrugged. “Something happens, usually with Batman, and he’s right back in here. So I don’t know, maybe if he could keep talking with someone, he’d stay out of this place.” 

Franklin gestured with his thumb at the door behind him. “What about the Joker? You think talking to the doc in there helps?” 

Cash frowned in thought. “I will say this, Dr. Quinzel seems to have gotten through to him. He’s pretty good for her, unlike the other doctor’s he’s seen.” 

* 

Harley cried out, her sounds muffled against his mouth. Her arms ached, the cuffs digging into her wrists, but she didn’t care; feeling Joker moving in and out of her, thrusting hard and deep into her made all the pain fade away. All she felt was pleasure--intense, erotic pleasure. Joker’s mouth moved over hers, both of them struggling for breath. She gasped, feeling him swelling inside her, felt the building tension again, almost more than she could take… 

Joker growled, pressing his forehead to hers, his eyes staring into hers, their panting breaths mixing together. 

“I love you Harley,” Joker growled low and with passion. “I love you. Remember that.” 

Harley stared back at him, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “I love you puddin. I’d do anything for you. Anything…” 

Joker smiled at her, her words washed over him, seeped into him. His fingers were still tight in her hair when he grunted, his eyes screwing shut. He groaned low. “Harley...uh…” His orgasm ripped through him, shredding him and bringing him back together in an instant. He poured into her, his frantic thrusts slammed against her, spilling everything he had for her. 

Harley felt him climax, watched the erotic pleasure ripple across his handsome features, his green hair having fallen across his brow. Looking at him sent her spiraling after him. She sobbed on her final orgasm, the intensity leaving her exposed and laid bare. 

They continued to move together for a few intense moments, riding out their orgasms together, until they both went limp. Joker laid his head against her shoulder and breast trying to get his breathing back under control. He smiled, enjoying the sound of her ragged breathing and rapidly beating heart, and the heat of her soft skin against his cheek made him smile even wider. Harley felt like jello, all wobbly, but spent. She wasn’t sure she could stand if she wanted to. Joker nuzzled against her like a happy cat before he glanced up at the clock on the wall and sighed dramatically. “Our time is almost up.” 

Harley pouted. “Yes…I hate this.” 

Joker sighed pushing himself up on his elbows. He rubbed his nose against hers before he kissed her again, softer, tenderly. 

“Let’s get you back in costume, shall we Dr. Quinzel?” Joker said with a wicked grin. 

* 

Cash opened the door after giving a light knock when Joker’s time was up. He opened the door to find Joker sitting in the chair, straightjacket on, cuffed to the chair just as he and Franklin had left him. His hair looked a bit more messy, green curls flopping around his head, but it was probably because the clown hadn’t been able to comb his green hair like he usually did. 

Joker dropped his head back and smiled upside down at the two guards. “Hiya boys! Ready to take me back?” 

Cash nodded, glancing over to Dr. Quinzel. The doctor looked...odd. Her hair seemed hastily put up, a few blonde locks were now free of her bun and framing her flushed face. The skirt she wore looked crooked and her lips looked slightly swollen. Cash thought about saying something or asking if she was all right, but just as quickly decided against it. He didn’t get paid enough to borrow trouble and after what she had been through a week ago, maybe she wasn’t doing as well as everyone thought. 

“You done with him Dr. Quinzel?” Cashed asked. 

Harleen nodded. “Yes, thank you Mr. Cash.” 

Cash nodded and prepared to remove Joker, but Joker pouted. “Aren’t you gonna ask me if I’m done with her?” Joker giggled. “Maybe I wanna stay and talk more about my childhood? Ever think of that?” 

Cash ignored him so Joker began singing. 

“Mind my simple song, this ain't gonna work 

Mind my wicked words and tipsy topsy smirk 

I can't take this place, I can't take this place 

I just wanna go where I can get some space…” 

* 

Cash sighed. “Come on Joker, that’s enough.” 

Joker sighed as he rose to his feet and walked to the door. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Harley. “I’m looking forward to our next appointment Dr. Quinzel!” 

Harley watched him go with a smile. 

* 

Harley got off work at four that afternoon, but she didn’t leave her office right away. After Joker had been returned to his cell, Harley made a decision: she needed to get Joker out of Arkham. The thought of all the long hours she would have to spend away from him, and then only getting to spend maybe an hour a day with him in her office every week day just wasn’t enough. She needed more, she needed him all the time, every hour of the day. Harley knew she couldn’t go back to just this one hour a day setup. She needed so much more. 

But she had a plan. 

The plan was going to require Dr. Melody Johnson’s keycard (because someone needed to take the blame for the break out), and if Melody became a victim of a riot in the asylum, so much the better. 

But the best part of Harley’s plan was going to require a costume...


End file.
